


when you kiss me

by lost_n_stereo



Series: it must've been some kind of kiss [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff galore, Halloween, Halloween AU, canon 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke decorate Arkadia for the first Halloween back on Earth. Kiss meme #1 - First Kiss





	

Autumn comes with little warning.

The season changes slowly from blistering heat and too bright days to cool breezes and rainy nights. Bellamy loves this season the most so far. He embraces the chilly evenings, a nice reprieve from the last few months of sweaty nights spent in as little clothing as possible so he doesn’t die in his sleep. The leaves all turn lovely shades of yellow and orange, littering the makeshift pathways running around Arkadia and crackling under his boots when he crosses them.

“Morning, soldier.”

A cheery voice sounds from his right and he chuckles, shaking his head and turning in her direction.

“Morning, hacker.”

Raven rolls her eyes but they shine anyways, a wide grin crossing her pretty face as she moves to walk beside him.

“I’m not a hacker,” she says. “Just because I did one little job…”

Bellamy scoffs. “One little job? Reyes, you saved the world. That’s not just one little job.”

She blushes deep and he laughs when she punches him in the arm. “Shut it, Blake. So where’s Clarke this morning? Usually you two are attached at the hip around this time.”

Around this time being mid morning when he’s coming off night shift and she’s having a break from working with her mom in the infirmary. It’s been a long couple of months but when the threat A.L.I.E. gave them turned out to be untrue, they decided to live life as normally as they could. Jobs, currency, housing. It was all starting to come together and life is good for the time being. No one is trying to kill them or fight them and hopefully they have plenty of time to prepare if and when someone tries again.

“She had a meeting with the council,” Bellamy explains as he steps around a group of children playing near the entrance of the mess hall. He smiles when he hears their peals of laughter, a welcome sound after months of battle cries.

“And you’re not there because…?”

He rolls his eyes. “I already told you this. I don’t want a spot on that council. Clarke is there, she’s going to make the right choices. I trust her.”

Raven nods, her ponytail hitting the top of her red jacket as she bobs her head. “Okay, I get it. It’s not like we don’t all know that Clarke runs everything by you first anyways.”

Bellamy laughs and nudges her with his elbow. “Shhh! No one is supposed to know about that.”

It feels good to be able to laugh and joke about things again. When your life is shitty for so long sometimes it feels like that moment is never going to come again. Like you’re never going to have an opportunity to make small talk or crack a joke with your friends. Now he’s got his friends, his family, and when he has a bad day he can find Jasper and get drunk on moonshine or he can find Clarke at the campfire and bitch about it.

It’s nice.

And Clarke…well. That’s a whole other topic he’s not quite prepared to get into. They have been dancing around each other for months. This push and pull that they have with one another is bound to come to a head sooner or later. He’d put his money on sooner.

Raven walks with him the rest of the way to the mess hall before she slaps him on the shoulder and tells him to have a good lunch alone. She actually says “Have a good solo lunch, loser!” but he doesn’t take it to heart. He’s eaten alone plenty of times. Once more isn’t going to hurt him.

Clarke comes barreling into the mess hall thirty minutes later, her blonde hair falling out of her ponytail as she slams into the chair across from him.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she says as she steals a piece of potato off of his plate. He fakes like he’s going to jab her with his fork and she laughs.

“I didn’t even think you were coming,” Bellamy notes as he takes a sip from his water. “Good meeting?”

Clarke shrugs and steals more food off his plate. Bellamy just rolls his eyes and pushes the plate towards her and she laughs as she reaches for his fork too. “Same old thing. Plans to repair the wall where it was damaged in the first storm of the season. Some new ideas for the infantry and…”

She gives him an excited look like she has the best news and he chuckles. “And?”

“We thought it might be fun for the kids if we celebrated Halloween.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “Halloween? Really? We didn’t even really celebrate that on the Ark.”

“I know but we figured you know, when in Rome. But only, you know. When on Earth!”

A loud laugh interrupts their conversation and they look over to see Monty grabbing Harper around the waist, pulling her in close to he can plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“They’re cute,” Clarke comments, her eyes glassy as she picks at his plate.

Bellamy’s not stupid. He doesn’t know all the details but he knows she was with Lexa. After losing her and Finn, it doesn’t take a genius to know that she’s been pretty unlucky in the relationship department since coming here. He’s also pretty positive that’s why nothing has ever happened between the two of them.

It’s no secret that he’s halfway in love with her. He knows it, his friends know it, hell she probably even knows it. But he also knows that he can’t force it. If she wants him like he wants her, and god willing she does, she will have to make the first move.

“Yeah,” he says a few moments too late and Clarke looks up, her eyes narrowing just a little as she tries to read his expression. Thankfully the moment passes quickly and she’s back to her normal self.

“So you need to help me,” she says as if there was a first part of that sentence and he gives her a look until she explains further. She laughs and shakes her head. “You need to help me decorate the camp. Damn, Bell. Keep up.”

That’s also a recent development, her calling him Bell. He didn’t think that he’d like it if anyone other than Octavia did it but he does. Damn him if he doesn’t love it.

“You’re not even going to ask?” He jokes, and her eyes shine when she looks at him.

“I just did.”

***

They find scraps of pliable metal and enlist Raven and Jasper to help them make giant metal spiders they can place around camp.

“These are creepy as hell,” Jasper comments as he constructs a leg, handing it to Raven so she can weld it onto the body she’s already created.

“That’s the point,” Clarke laughs as she unwinds white thread from a small wooden spool, weaving it together to form a web. “Raven, can you make some little ones that I can stick in here?”

Raven nods as she finishes welding their third giant spider of the day. “Of course, just toss me some little scraps and I’ll make it work.”

After the spiders, they find some white sheets and stuff them full of scrap fabric, tying them around at the neck to make ghosts to hang in the trees.

“This is fun,” Clarke says as she adds eyes to the ghost with a black pen. “Do you think the kids will like it?”

Bellamy smiles at her, bumping his shoulder against hers. “They will love it. They are going to love you for doing this for them.”

The smile she gives him knocks him speechless.

“Thanks, Bell.”

He just smiles back, their eyes not leaving each others for so long that it takes a throat clearing to make them look away.

“Any other ideas?” Raven asks, throwing Bellamy a look that he chooses to ignore. The looks says we all know you’re in love with her, dumb ass. Do something about it!

He doesn’t like that look because as much as he wants to, he’s not the one that has to take that step.

They make as many decorations as they can and decide that Clarke and Bellamy will be the ones to decorate the camp after everyone is asleep.

“Meet me at the front gate at nine,” Clarke tells him and he tells her that he’ll be there.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and before he knows it, his boots are crunching over fallen leaves as he makes his way out towards the gate. He pulls his jacket tighter around him, the crisp Autumn air just this side of too cold.

Clarke is standing at the gate, a black jacket wrapped tightly around her and he watches in amusement as she tries to tame the wild curls whipping around her face.

“Fuck this wind, right?” She calls out to him and he laughs, a bright sound in the already dark night.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

They busy themselves with the decorations, planting metal spiders in the trees and spreading out Clarke’s web along the front gate. Soon the camp looks like something out of the photos he’s seen of Halloweens a hundred years ago. If he closes his eyes he can picture little kids dressed like ghosts and vampires trick or treating around the neighborhood.

“It looks great,” he says without looking at her. “The kids are going to freak when they see this tomorrow.”

When he finally looks back at her she’s smiling up at him, her hair still wild and flying around her face, and before he realizes what’s happening she’s standing on her toes and resting her lips against his.

He doesn’t think about it, doesn’t try to think about what this could mean tomorrow because this is what he’s been waiting months for. He just wraps his arms around her, her body melting into his, and she mewls when he teases the seam of her lips with his tongue.

“What took you so long?” He whispers against her lips and she shrugs in his arms, her small hands coming to rest at his hips.

“I just wanted to make sure it was right.”

He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “And it is now?”

Clarke hugs him, her hands clasping behind his back, and nods. “I really think so,” she says against his chest and he closes his eyes when her mouth leaves a hot trail of kisses against the column of his throat.

“Me too,” he tells her before he places a kiss to the top of her head. “Me too.”


End file.
